Filters are typically used in transceivers to filter an incoming signal. Increasing large scale integration in the field of RF transceivers and the like results in the need to realize highly selective filters on the semiconductor. The filters (“enhanced-Q filters”) are typically formed from one or more resonant circuits, the quality factor of which is increased by active circuits in order to achieve the necessary selection of the RF frequency to be filtered. Increasing the quality factor results in instability of the frequency tuning of the filters, since enhanced-Q filters must have a reception frequency tuning accurately or a transmission frequency tuning accurately of less than 1% in order to acceptably filter the incoming RF signal.